


We are the Nights

by ladyshisou



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Poetry, some angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshisou/pseuds/ladyshisou
Summary: Nyx reflects on how the nights give way to dawn





	We are the Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on a cute little nyxnoct fic for Noct's birthday but somehow ended up writing this quick poem for ma bois. Enjoy~

You and I  
are of the night  
Born of darkness, to darkness  
And with our deaths  
beget the light

You and I  
have lost our homes  
lost our families, and our hopes  
But the road lies ahead-  
further still.  
I'll hold your hand, be not afraid

You and I  
are meant to be  
our tears for each other  
our blood flowing free

You and I  
must now part  
This magic in my veins, has a price-  
I feel the ash in my lungs, feel the burning in my skin.  
My night has ended  
My dawn has come  
The power in your eyes; blue and violet and red-  
You'll feel the cold bite of metal, feel the strength leave your arms.  
Your night will end  
Your dawn will come

You and I  
have sang our songs  
and danced our tunes.  
Now, let us rest  
and like the night  
take our place, with the moon


End file.
